Velbara
Velbara was a young Capan recruit to the Grey Swords.Memories of Ice, Dramatis Personae Ganoes Paran described her face as undistinguished and middle-aged before realising how young she was.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.777 She was a woman of few words.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.830 Her armour was plain and old. In Memories of Ice Shortly after joining the Grey Swords she accompanied a cavalry patrol outside the city led by the Shield Anvil Itkovian. The patrol was attacked by an undead K'Chain Che'Malle K'ell Hunter and two-thirds of the soldiers were killed. Itkovian attempted to spare her from further horrors by sending her back to the city while the patrol continued. But the Shield Anvil was pleased when Velbara refused to be sent away.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.256 Velbara was with the patrol when it rescued the caravan led by Gruntle, and she tried to comfort him over the loss of his friend Harllo.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291 She later practiced her swordsmanship with Stonny Menackis at the Grey Sword barracks in Capustan, and proved to be a fast learner.Memories of Ice, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.367 During the Siege of Capustan she served as a messenger. She brought word to Mortal Sword Brukhalian that Rath'Fener demanded he bring his forces to protect the Mask Council at the Thrall. Brukhalian knew the request was a trap, and spared Velbara's life by ordering her to stay behind.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.539-540 When word arrived that Brukhalian and his soldiers had been slain, Velbara demanded that she be punished for delivering the order. Itkovian denied her request and asked her to ride at his side upon Brukhalian's mount when the Grey Swords assaulted the captured Jelarkan's Palace.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.547-550 Afterwards, Itkovian thought she had earned her place as a full Grey Sword soldier and no longer considered her a recruit.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.584 The Grey Swords were all but destroyed by the battle. Only 112 remained and those were largely recruits.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.585 Itkovian realised a new Reve must be fashioned and with Fener's fall, a new patron chosen. The order was reconsecrated to Togg and Fanderay, becoming the Grey Swords of the Wolf's Reve. Itkovian attempted to name Velbara the new Mortal Sword, but the Barghast elder women said there was too much caring in her hands. Instead, Velbara was made Destriant to replace the fallen Karnadas.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.666-669 The Grey Swords alliance of Malazan High Fist Dujek Onearm and Caladan Brood against the Pannion Domin.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.702 In one of her first acts as Destriant, Velbara approached Ganoes Paran to request custody of Anaster, the captured leader of the Tenescowri. She promised not to torture the prisoner, but explained that Norul, the new Shield Anvil, planned to take away Anaster's pain. For someone whose entire identity was defined by pain, the results could be similar. Paran gave his blessing to the action, nearly staggering Velbara with the unintended force of the Master of the Deck's judgement.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.777-779 At the Battle of Black Coral, the Grey Swords rode ahead of Brood's forces to assist Whiskeyjack and Dujek Onearm.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.898 Norul volunteered to lead her forces in a likely suicidal charge on the Pannion Domin's undead K'ell Hunters along with Gruntle and his Trake's Legion. Although vastly outpowered, the Grey Swords harried the K'Chain Che'Malle with barbed lances and lassos.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.920-923 Once inside the city, Velbara and the surviving Grey Swords located Dujek and the remains of his army, and brought them out to safety.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.945 After the battle, Velbara presided over the entombment of Itkovian. The Malazan Azra Jael attempted to return the helm he had received in trade from the former Shield Anvil, but Velbara refused the gift in Itkovian's name. But it soon became clear that Jael was only the first of many soldiers of all races that had come to pay their respects. Velbara acceded to their request as the T'lan Imass formed a barrow made of gifts and tokens about Itkovian's body.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.982-984 Later, Velbara accompanied the rebirthed Toc Anaster amongst the Tenescowri, sending healing sorcery to all around.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.989 Notes and references de:Velbara Category:Females Category:Priests and acolytes Category:Soldiers Category:Grey Swords Category:Capan Category:Destriants Category:Humans